110th Hunger Games - A New Empress
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: After several years of peace in Panem the hunger games make a return, as a new cold ruler takes charge. And no mercy is shown in these games. SYOT *closed*
1. Tribute List

Chibi: Hey guys! Yes I has succumbed to the Hunger games craze anyways let get right to it then yes?

Xoxoxox

-_Ten years ago-_

_Cheers filled the Capitol as President Flora stepped on stage._

_"Thank you, thank you all." President Flora said she waved at the masses of people. She cleared her throat beginning her speech._

_" Thank you people of Panem, for electing, me Ananbel Flora as your new president, I want to thank President Canella for her service to our country as well as helping rebuild Panem to a better country." President Flora said turning to the middle-aged woman, former President Canella._

_"Now I know I am young, and inexpirenced but I will bring new ideas and new proposals to bring Panem to greatness and I shall start with opening ports to outside countries. Now thenbefore I forget allow me to introduce you to my new assistants, first my vice presidenand long time friend meet Clarabelle Angeli"_

_The crowd cheered as a woman about the same age as the fair-skinned President Flora stepped up she wave with a bright smile upon her face._

_"Next meet my Secertary and Treasurer, Brother and sister, Emily and Oscar Wilonte"_

_a man and woman stepped up to stage, the woman with her hair In a bun and the man with his hair rather untidy._

_" and Finally the head of the military, Miss Eris Yukianesa!" _

_A serious looking woman stepped up on stage as she looked at the mass of people on her slender waist rest a shealth of a sword, a rare sight for Panem._

_" Now I thank you once more people of Pa- " President Flora was struck the shing blade froma sword stuck out from her chest as Eris stood behind her. Erir has killed the newly elected president. Everyone scattered several personnel came to attack the woman, but she turned and quick pulled out a gun that froze the soldier she went to the soldier and killed them all. Afterwards she walked up to the microphone and smiled, an eerie bitter smile._

_"People of Panem, thank you for elected President Flora! Unfortunatly for her she has been ... Decomissioned so I, Eris Yukianesa shall take over and we shall start with reviving a favorite game of mine... The Hunger games and we will start with a quarter quell. The 100th and not even you worms are safe now both District 13 which focuses on science and the worthless Capitol will participate if anyone defies ... Well I'll let Miss Flora explain you fate. She turned and look at the dead president. Yukianesacackled as she walked offstage..._

-The present-

_I work endlessly on the arena, placing a trap here a possibly explosive powder there, this is what i worked my entire life for, an arena they way i want, every past arena designer created hopelessly boring arena, a desert with giant serpent mutts, a sky arena when some tribute jumped off only to land and lower area, and one of the harshest arenas, a no man's land where, the only form of meat was the "ghost" mutts, and the tributes died grueling deaths, i felt sorry for them those were the 108th games... as soon as i add a sand trap i feel a cold air, President Yukianesa came in._

_"How's the arena coming along, Ms. Nickelbottom?" Yukianesa said holding here precious blade on her hip. I turn with a smile._

_"it's going well Ma'am, i am nearly done with the arena it's a very special arena the tribute surely will "enjoy" this one._

_"excellent, I hope you'll please me this year Ms. Albany Nickelbottom." Yukianesa said leaving.__  
_

_I was thoroughly frightened..._

Sorry Guys SYOT is closed!

**Capitol**

**Female - Feather Sparkles, 13 (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

**Male - Diabolis Inferno, 17 ( N00ni's Moon)**

**District 1**

**Female -Satin Chalcedony , 15 (Madame Calypso) **

**Male -Shimmer Chalcedony, 17 (Madame Calypso)**

**District 2**

**Female - Seleste "Sel" Jacobs, 18 (LunarWolfHunter)**

**Male - Takuya Kizashi, 17- (CodyOnTheBounce TV)**

**District 3**

**Female - Lexus Black, 16 (Little Spade)**

**Male - Scorpius Night, 17 (The Yin Yang)**

**District 4**

**Female - Ceta Blornds, 15 (TheCrimsonPen)**

**Male - Billy Trout, 17 (The Yin Yanger)**

**District 5**

**Female -Holly Mills, 17 (Little Spade)**

**Male -Rezzy "Rez" Dern, 14 (PopperNickle)**

**District 6**

**Female -December Ricci, 17, (Max Albina)**

**Male - Sven Howards, 13 (DragonFan1512)**

**District 7**

**Female-Sylvia Wilde, 16 (The Lady Cloud)**

**Male -Grover Barbarino, 17 ( Mega Walrus)**

**District 8 **

**Female - Minarextra "Mina" Royale, 17 (Leakingpenholder)**

**Male - Richard Kristopher, 16 (N00ni's Moon)**

**District 9**

**Female -Charlotte "Charlie" Ash, 13 (Leah. Burns12)**

**Male - Rye Kuna, 14 (TypeWritersAreCool)**

**District 10**

**Female - Caster Wildrose, 13 (TheBigGlob)**

**Male - Boone Cassidy, 16 (Pabulover123)**

**District 11**

**Female -Peasblossom 'Sweet Pea' Clawtooth, 15 (TheBigGlob)**

**Male - Wolfbane Stride, 16 (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

**District 12**

**Female - LiLi Chatri, 18 (VietOtaku)**

**Male -Liam Westsoy, 17 (VietOtaku)**

**District 13**

**Female - Roxanna "R" Battela, 18 ( The Awesome Novice Writer)**

**Male -Vincent "Vince" Wolfe, 17 (LunarWolfHunter)**

**alright there ya are! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. Gamemaker Albany and the Past games

Chibi: let speed it up a little

X~x~

It's a good thing I can stay up for days on end... This arena is hell of a lot of wopop if the tributes arthem art they'll realize that some ordinary household items can hold great skill... Such as what I out in this section,I decided to name this arena "Fourside" I smile at my work, just then Empress Yukianesa walks in her chilling air signaling her arrival.

" Albany Nickelbottom, are you done?," She asks, her whitegloved hand carefully placed on her hip.

Yes I reply, Yukianesa leave without another word, strange, she usually has a sly remark. I sigh and then stand and look at the arenas of the past

100th Hunger games! The arena was a simple forest and desert mix, the winner was Elusive Rosari from the Capitol... A elegant boy with cat ears...

101st games, the arena, pretty much a mountainous region, 6 tribute fell to their death, Gina Cremia from District 6 won these game the knife she dropped in the beginning, save her life, her opponent was a vicious one from district 4

102nd games, an ancient factory that still worked, these had horrible deaths, I t was almost like a slasher flick. Maria Atansio from Distroct 5 won, she was smart, leading the careers into a pressure people lost their bets because it was 4 careers against One of her.

103rd games,it was made to look like a forest with castle and house but in realitIpthey were re-tellings of the Grimm fairy tales... Nicholas Jeslin from district 7 won, all it took was a match...

104th ... Atlantis basically, it was no suprise Koi Ceanna win those games, everyone else drowned or was killed by District 4, the headGamemaker Harris Palo was executed...

105th what a memorable game, a marvelous marble castle with undead mutts, leading a great climax on the top, Alamas Cazar from District 4 vs Victoria Maylee from District 8 while a Dragon mutt was flying around and destroying the castle. In the end Victoria won.

106th games, the desert one Serpent mutts lead tribute to underground ruins, Yukianesa liked this one, still didn't compare to the 105th games... Carnation Lovina from district 11 won, edible plant helped her from bites and survival, thypes never retrieved her opponent's corpse a mutt devoired it.

107th, otherwise know as "the hell in the sky" I personally hate these games because, these tribute had easy escapes, James Blund from District 13 won..

108th games, I don't like to talk about this one, Damon Daemin from district 2 won, he shortly died afterwards

109th to compensate the passing of Damon there would be 2 victor and they were Skylia Shinya from District 3 and Rose Winwaters of District 9

District 1's tribute became too brutal, too bloodthirsty... Somewhere dumb enough to walk right into a trap, suddenly I hear sound of celebration,the others are celebrating... I might as well join them.


	3. Capitol Reapings- Jinxed and Mutilation

Chibi: Here it is everyone the Capitol reapings! I 'm a very bust person so some might sound rushed also my boxer and socks story should be updated by the time this is up! Ok yay!

X~X Capitol Reapings X~X

~Feather Sparkles~  
I wake up on my soft, fluffy bed, I immediately feel the gloom of the Capitol overwhelm me, it's reaping day, ten years have passed since Eris Yukianesa killed President Flora and took over, however nobody expected Yukianesa to be so …much more lenient than former dictator Snow

"Feather, time for breakfast" I hear my sister's voice called from below. I sigh not wanting to get out of bed, I honestly hate reaping day. Even though I'm a soldier and can kill with a whip and sword, I hate to see innocent children get killed, regardless of their past it's just wrong I believe. I stand up and walk to my dresser, I looked horrible, my acid green hair was all frizzy and out of place my amber eyes looked cloudy, and my black cat tail… it was limp and looked like it was stepped on. I remember I had gotten that cat tail when I was three when Elusive won the first games. He sparked a fashion trend of animal ears and tail, my brother, Sparrow got fox ears and tail, my sister, Twist got a squirrel tail, and me I always have loved cats so I wanted the ears and tail, I got my ear removed after I was eligible. I stopped looking at my unmistakable "capitol girl" appearance and take a quick shower, I put on a black dress that comes below my knees, striped socks and boots, I just brush my hair, I don't bother to style it on reaping day.

Our house sits in the middle of "Snow Town" in the Capitol, one of the most posh and decorated boroughs of the Capitol, I walk downstairs to see Sparrow, combing his auburn hair and fixing how bow tie, his tail swishing to and fro, and my sister, Twist, making sure her tail was perfect, in the mayhem of it all, I grab a piece of toast and sit down to eat.

"Hey Feather, gonna volunteer this year?" Sparrow asks; adjust the honey-colored bow tie on his suit. This is Sparrow's last year as a possible tribute, and Twist is 2 years away. I sigh again shake my head and finish up my breakfast, I headed to the door when SLAM, the door hits me and my mother walks in.

"Oh my heavens! Feather, dear did I hurt you?" She asks, rubbing my head with her hand, my mother was the only one of my family that didn't get any sort of change, except for getting her nails changed to a teal color, she still had light brown hair and silvery eyes, I smiled at her appearance, it reminds me of the stories my grandfather told me of before Yukianesa, when everything was peaceful.

Outside waiting for me was my friend Milkweed Redwood, Antanas Ludkus, and my bbf Quill Seedof

"Feather, darling dear, are you ready for the reaping?" Quill asked, brushing her bright blue hair out of her icy blue eyes. I nod with a confident smile on my face, there are several 18 year old girls this year, my name is only in the bowl 3 times whilst there are in 8 times. I am confident that I won't get reaped. Yukianesa's games are no fun plus, the capitol tributes often have to meet the district tributes, and with my appearance I would feel very awkward.

"It's my first year, I'm a little worried…" Antanas murmured I smile and petted his kitten ears, Antanas purred sweetly, the boy was more cat-like that any of the fake, flamboyant boys in this blasted place. Antanas was the only one of us with almost no difference, the only thing he has are those blonde kitten ears, same sandy blonde hair, same hazel eyes. The boy would make for a fine, handsome husband; I hope he doesn't get reaped.

"Anyways let's not be late, less the benevolent queen have our heads for supper and grind our bones for her lovely garden of fear!" Milkweed proclaims dramatically, she is always dramatic… always.

In short time we are at the reaping, separated by gender and age, Yukianesa's soldiers take a strand of hair and a blood drop to identify us then we are off. Then Eris Yukianesa appears before the crowd, with previous winner Elusive Rosari behind her, His deep purple hair, flowing in the wind his cat ears twitching feverishly with excitement his golden-brown eyes scanning the crowd, looking at the boys and girls. At 26 the man wasn't bad looking, he was somewhat of a celebrity here.

"Welcome, my little "friends" to the 110th hunger games, meet our head game maker who made our lovely arena this year, Albany Nickelbottom!" I then saw the head game maker, she seemed like a shy young woman, shy pink eyes, light brown hair with bright red streaks in her hair, a deep wine dress, at least she wasn't like the head gamemaker last year, a very flamboyant man, who was utterly disgusting. He had messy blue and yellow hair, light red skin and a lizard tail, just to name a few of his traits, he wasn't a terribly bad gamemaker, he was just bad-looking man. Elusive stood up to make his speech.

"Capitol people, I welcome you to another lovely game in which I love to mentor your young children, we all know how close your children come, but alas get slain by some brute from another district…" blah blah is all I hear from the man, he is pathetic anyways. Me and Quill gossip about how a guy got Celebrity Price pregnant and how hot Lunis Solar is, when Yukianesa's takes over again.

"Now then capitol people, time for our tribute, our first tribute is…." Yukianesa then unsheathes her sword slashes at the glass bowl and a slip of paper with the capitol seal, which is a snowflake with two crossing sword flies out into Yukianesa's hand.

"Feather Sparkles congratulations you're going to represent the Capitol in this year's games!" Yukianesa says with a wicked smile, I look up with eyes as wide as dinner plates a circle formed around me as I take the first step towards the stage. I never thought that I would get picked, espically at my age out of all 67, 18 year girl I get picked… goodbye Antanas, goodbye Milkweed… and especially goodbye mother.

Then I hear a "I'm volunteering as tribute, everyone BACK OFF." As I see my district partner arrive, oh no it's HIM, that brute Diabolis Inferno, I've a feeling in these games, I have no allies…

X~X Diabolis Inferno X~X

I wake up to my dog, Scorch, licking my face, I grumble and wrestle him off, I honestly don't know how that damned dog get into my room almost every night. I mean yea he's an awesome dog and everything it' just gets annoying to have to get dog slobber off of my face every damned morning. I get up walk to that bathroom I take a nice long shower, and toss on one of the many stylish outfit I have, it fantastic having a fashion model for a mother. I head downstairs to see my mother talking to a few reporters, and my dad writing down statements on his business files, man being the son of fashion model and business monopolist, leaves hardly any time for us to be together, it's a wonder how this family is still together, look like I'll have to frighten the hell out some poor kid for his food.

As soon as I leave I see a short kid, with a fresh blueberry muffin and a small bottle of juice, sweet breakfast in sight, oh it's that kid that all the girls like, what was his name? Antanas correct, great I get to bully a celebrity in the district and get enough sustenance for the reaping, my heterochromatic eyes examine his small form, how easy will it be to scare him… not much, I casually stroll up to him, lord this kid is short, a little too short for his size, intriguing, the kid looks up at my his eyes filled with both curiosity and rage.

"Hey there kid" I say with a twisted smile, the poor child is already trembling.

"H-Hello, C-c-can I-I h-h-h-h…" He trails off clearly frightened of my appearance and malevolent aura.

"Yes you can, you see I'm hungry and want something to eat, and you have food and I don't, so give me your food now…" I say bluntly, I don't know why but I feel like not talking to this kid with my large vocabulary, it'll make me seem less ominous if I said " I require your sustenance." He looked like he was about to defecate. He quickly shoves the muffin and bottle in my hand and runs off quickly. I look at him almost disappointed that I couldn't torture him a bit longer. I then realized I had some squirrel and raccoon meat in the back yard, still waiting to be cooked, and a few live rats still bound to my table, I scarf down the muffin and drink the juice before heading into my house again. Heading past my busy mother and father, my father giving up a glance once and saying something

"Diabolis Lucifer Inferno, you'd better be in this year's hunger games, or else I'll send you to district 8-12 for a year to have them slave you to work." I scoff; I can handle the work it's just the people I find disgusting, especially twelve they're probably covered in dirt and coat dust, also they pretty ugly, I'd probably have some hideous girl coming to me for sex, since the guys there aren't too easy on the eyes either. I head into the back yard, to the bloodstained patio I look around and find my scalpel on the ground, still stained with the blood of some squirrel; I head over to the carcasses of a few dead raccoons and squirrels hidden in the backyard. I see that 2 of the 3 rats I caught escaped I slam my hand down on the table, I lift it up and run a finger down the body of the one rat still caught, it tremble as I run my paper white finger down it.

"Poor little scum, I'll ensure your death is slow and painful." I say I then raise my scalpel and jam into its back, I repeat this over and over, until it looks mangled like the rest of it, I'm laughing maniacally, and this will be lovely doing this to tributes in the arena. I feel something warm running down my arm, I look and notice that I had accidently stabbed my hand with a jagged bone. I have to remind myself to be a little more cautious with my actions; I have congenital analgesia, which doesn't allow me to feel pain. It isn't a problem, a few bandages and I'm off to the reaping, I pass the soldier of the empress without having them test me, beside I'm not even related to my parents, I was created in a lab, raised by unfamiliar women, and tortured animals and children. I look up to see Empress Yukianesa give her speech, I ignored the speech looking at my completion a few fighters and solider I might have to compete.

"Feather Sparkles" was all I heard from the Empress's voice; before Yukianesa had the chance to air slash the boy reaping glass I quickly shouted

"I'm volunteering as tribute so everyone BACK OFF!" I say, Yukianesa smirked and beckoned me with a single gloved finger, I walked as everyone of the boy even the most brutal soldiers and fighters, scrambled to get away from me, "the monster of the Capitol" these games will be a piece of cake with everyone frightened I bet even those district idiots won't be able to tell the difference between a sword and a bow. I look at my fellow tribute, Feather she seems like a pushover, but I will always need bait. I can't wait to mutilate my little rats…

X~X

Chibi: There it is Capitol tribute thanks to N00ni's moon for Diabolis, I'm sorry if I didn't capture him as you wanted but I tried my very best. And thanks to …. Me? Anyways here they are! District one next! Oh also if Diabolis didn't volunteer Antanas would have been chosen but boys always volunteer, so he still would have been safe.


	4. District 1 - Siblings

Chibi: Hey people here are the district 1 Reapings! And I gotta tell you I'll love the contrast between the D1 girl and the D2 girl there WILL be conflict within the careers

~ Satin Chalcedony ~

I awake in my fluffy King sized bed; I look fantastic as always, I hop outta bed and admire my lovely body in the full length mirror. Just then a gentle knock comes on the door and my servant comes in servant.

"What do you want" I command my voice strong, loud, and asserting yet gentle and sweet, like a proper princess

"M-Miss Satin, I have prepared your bath, have your training and reaping clothes, laid out and Chef Sebatien is preparing your lunch, oh your family is down stairs as well." She says with a gentle voice, I smile.

"Thank you Margret, now get out." I say, I'm only nice to the servant since my daddy said he'll fire them if any of us disrespected the help, so I HAVE to be nice to them, ugh I hate these commoners. I walk into my bathroom, just right for someone as beautiful as me. I stepped out of my pajamas and throw them on the floor; the help will pick it up later. I once again admire at my nude body in the mirror, my long textured, sandy blonde hair I always have the best hair in the district better than any of those commoners, outside after all I'm part of the ultimate elite in district one, I'm part of the Elitist four, the most prestigious and important people in the country, Empress Yukianesa and her young junior assistant, what was her name… Alli? Who cares, she's not important, I look at my glossy blue eyes, look like the sapphire of Ploutos, himself. I slide into the tub, just the right temperature of course only Margret know the proper temperature the rest of the help, makes it too hot or too cold, which resulted in a slap from me, and serious reprimanding from daddy. After the bath I get up and dress in my outfit for reaping day, a rosy pink dress, knee length, short sleeved and a lovely white laced collar around it. I head down the common room of our manor to see my brothers Gleam and Shimmer at a glass table, Gleam lecturing Shimmer on how jewelry works.

"No Shimmer, I'm telling you this ruby works better with the garnet then that ugly jasper" Gleam snorts arrogantly, Shimmer looks casually to the side.

"How many times do I have to tell you Gleam, I don't care what goes with rubies and sapphires and emeralds… all I know is that chains should be made from gold and silver, and a pendant can be made from crystal…" Shimmer says, looking out. I decided to walk to them take a rose quartz necklace, I wear it and begin to leave, Gleam begins to complain, while Shimmer, yawns as he looks outside. I begin to walk before Gleam yells something audible.

"Hey, give that back you spoiled idiot." Gleam growls, I'm about the leave while I turn around.

"Enough of your squawking, if you don't like be royal, like me!" I say with a serious and menacing tone as I leave, I enter the kitchen, where Sebastien has just finished making breakfast.

"Hey, Sebastien are you finished" I say as I sit down, and stare at the beautiful arrangement on the table. Sebastien sets down my breakfast, French toast, with thick, creamy syrup. An edible diamond encrusted croissant, bacon and quail eggs. Perfect. I eat daintily and sit up, I walk into the main room to see my father sitting in his small corner of the room, where he hurries to finish order, I don't get why he chose to be a jeweler, whatever it didn't matter.

"I'm leaving early for the reapings; I don't want peasant sweat on m." I announce to my father, then my mother enters, she see's my hair and gasp.

"No daughter of mine, is leaving my house with that hairstyle!" she scoffed and pulled my by the arm back in.

"Hey watch the arm! Jesus, woman, is hair the only thing you can handle gently?" I growl, she glares at me

"Hey watch it, young lady I could just as easily have you thrown in the garbage, and I still can!" she hisses at me.

"Do it, I dare you! I'll start a scandal, believe me I will!" I spat back.

"Looks like the big cats can't share a cage." I hear Shimmer say as he leans on one of the ivory columns that decorated the entryways into other rooms.

"Shut up, commoner!" we both yelled at him. We both calm down a bit and I let her style my hair, it takes a while but I'm finally ready.

"Hey, Satin… c'mere for a bit" my father says, I walk up to him with a apathetic face, I look at him sitting at corner table he lift up my hand and slips a ring on it, It was a chalcedony ring, a blue one, how tacky of my father picking a blue one that would match my eyes… typical. I leave the house … or rather manor and head out to the middle of this section of the district. I see my two friends walk up to me. They're special people, I'm a goddess to one of them and the other… well I'm her voice. Sparkle steps up to me, her chocolate eyes sparkling, she was wearing an indigo dress, with some diamonds weaved into it. The seamstress at the end of the street must have made it. She wore a bracelet of platinum and a necklace of black pearls.

"Hiya, Satin you look so … dazzling today, pfft when don't you. What do you think of my outfit?" Sparkle says, she the one who considers me her goddess, I glance at her.

"I like the dress, but you could do without the pearls." I say bluntly, it was only half a lie, her dress was adequate but the woman in black who lives on Park Avenue does the best dresses.

"… hi Sa-"Jute, my other, quiet friend says before I intervene and begin speaking in place of her. Then I snap my fingers

"C'mon ladies off to the reapings" I say and lead us to the reapings, I shove the girl at the front aside as I bring Jute and Sparkle along

"HEY, WHO WENT AND MADE YOU QUEEN?!"The girl behind me shouts, oh it's her, that girl that was the kid of the close friend of the mockbird's games what was her name, Glisten? I didn't care I simply repeated the line I told Gleam. We sit at the reserved spot for the elite, Jute quietly refusing all it had to offer, asking for just a glass of water, I waited for almost forever until the Escort and Mayor Ellington step up to the high stage.

"Greetings District 1, it's once again time for our royal Empress's games! Now then before we start, there will be absolutely NO male volunteers this year. Unless you wish to repeat LAST year's incident." The Mayor says aloud, the damn boys are always causing trouble. Then our Escort steps up, Cynthy Sija

"Welcome all to the Empress' games!" She says with a gleeful smile, "Now then you all know the rules. Ladies fi-"

"I volunteer." I yell out with confidence and stride to the platform before a circle can form around me.

"Oh dear, it seems we have a volunteer! What is your name sweetie?" Cynthy says

"My name is Satin and I, the Princess of District 1, will bring you commoners victory! Prepare you self District one for a new win-"

"Shimmer Chalcedony" Cynthy says, that ignorant woman just ignored me, wait did she say… oh no my brother is coming along… that imbecile

X~ Shimmer Chalcedony ~X

I wake up in my room as usual, I ruffles my hair out of it weird bed head state and it falls in my face again, It's early morning … I decided to get up reaping are usually at noon, so I have a couple of hours to enjoy before I see another poor kid get sent to his death… now that I noticed it how did I end up in my roof, I fell asleep while staring at the stars…. Oh well. I walk to my bathroom, strip my pajamas and take a bath. After that I just throw on a white tunic and some slack and shoes. I head downstairs to see my twin brother, Gleam working on a few jewel, great, easy Shimmer, easy just sneak past him. I stealthily walk around the common room and I almost make it when I hear

"Shimmer! Where do you think you're going?" Gleam says I turn around and scratch the back of my head

"Eheh W-well I was gonna go get a spot up front for the reaping, Gleam what with waking up ear-"

"No time for that you know you have to take this lesson. Now sit." Gleam says, I sigh, take down a seat and watch him fiddle with necklace string and gems. I look off to the side and wonder who's going into the games, I eventually fall asleep again.

"Shimmer!" I hear Gleam voice yelled out I immediately wake up and yell a random gem name.

"No Shimmer, I'm telling you this ruby works better with the garnet then that ugly jasper" Gleam snorts arrogantly, I just look off, outside the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you Gleam, I don't care what goes with rubies and sapphires and emeralds… all I know, is that chains should be made from gold and silver, and a pendant can be made from crystal…" I murmur. Then my sister walks by picking up a rose quartz necklace and leaving, Gleam get angry, and demands she gives it back. I chuckle and while Gleam is distracted I leave. I leave through the side entrance, not bother to get some food, I ran out the side door being careful, not be spotted by the butler, I keep running for a bit before I crash right into someone, I fall flat on my back.

"Sorry man" we say in unison, I look up and see none other than my best friend, Ember. We stand up and laugh

"Ember my man how are you?" I say with a grin plaster on my face, he grins back.

"Fine, how my elitist friend doing?" he says back with a smirk on his face. His spiked hair bright in the sunshine, we start joking, until my stomach grumble, I tell him to go to the reaping before me and save me a good spot, while I snag some toast from the chef. He sighs and head off then I sneak in, grabs some toast and almost left, but I heard Satin and my mother argue.

Do it, I dare you! I'll start a scandal, believe me I will!" I hear Satin yell. I laugh and say

"Looks like the big cats can't share a cage." They both yell at me and I leave the same way I came in.

At the reaping I get recognized and taken to where Ember was, I sit down, some girls gawking at us. I think I heard one of them squealing about making some word that started wit think, with me and Ember, who cares, I just lay back and watch the reapings. Our Escorts as derpy as ever give a small speech and how there will be no male volunteer due to last year how 2 volunteer got fatally wounded, blah, blah, blah. She's about to announce the female tribute when Satin volunteers. Yes at least I won't have to deal with her anymore. I lay back, look at Ember with the biggest grin I can pull off, tonight we're gonna celebrate my sister's going away. I relax close my eye and are about to fall asleep, until I hear my name.

"Shimmer Calchedony" I sit up and say yes. I look over Ember looks mortified, I say what then realize. I'm the male tribute for district one. Geez and just when I thought I got off the hook. Oh well, I head to the platform, look out to the crowd, and silently smile.

… These are going to be some interesting games.

X~XENDX~X

Chibi: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I mean every time I got a chance to type this something came up and I had to stahp! But it's done and as quick as a whip District 2 will be up soon too, why? Because it has my favorite tributes! And best of all they're not related to Cato and Clove! Not that I hate them it's just seriously all the cato-clove related people got over bearing oh oh oh and there will be a special cameo for District 2~! Anyways til then Chibi out!


	5. District 2 - Killler and Scapegoat

Chibi: Allos! I am Stephano…. Ah … wait I don't even watch PewDiePie… anyways let's move on shall we?

X~ Seleste Jacobs~X

Moans and screams filled the training hall, as I slash and stab the trainers coming at me from all angles with all weapons, even ones using weapons that aren't allowed in the games, I quickly defeat them all with little trouble, I'm the best damned female in this district, half the girls here hardly train anymore since the mock bird's brought everyone to peace, but as soon as Empress Yukianesa came to power. They all scrambled to get in shape, a disgrace.

"Seleste I believe you are ready to face Angel's Sanctuary." A voice call over the P.A I look at it and throw a knife it hitting it right in the speaker.

"I know I am…" I say, I sigh and look at the door where the mechanical soldiers came in through… I wait for about 5 minutes before I get impatient.

"OK where the fuck is this so called angel!" I yell… silence I start to leave when a blade comes right past my head; I turn around a stone angel statue with 6 arms and several blades in each arm.

"So this is what, you people dug up? Tch, it nothing more than a tacky lawn ornament!' I attack it and it blocks with its thin blade, then it quickly sweeps sideways with its claymore. Afterwards I'm pant and the statue has nothing more than a crack in its horrible tortured face.

"And that was the lowest setting… this thing can be useful alright Seleste we have to work on the nex-"

"I'm going to reapings, If I'm late I won't be allowed to volunteer." I say leaving, I leave the training sector and work my way through the back alleys of District 2, and to the manor I call a home. I step inside in hopes of escape my annoying mother.

"Seleste! I told you to at least ANNOUNCE that you're going to Sector 7 for training! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?!" my mother says her arms cross; I look at her a smile, my sharpened canine gently pressing against my bottom lips.

"I'm 18, I don't need permission from some old hag, who does nothing but sit around and look like a reject from district 1, so if you'll excuse me Ms. Glimmer I'll be on my way." I say and walk off, leaving my mother angry she hates when I call her Glimmer, I don't know why, I don't care but I think it had to do with a bet her grandmother or mom made with someone that led her family to become bankrupt, betting on someone or some shit but that don't matter. I walk into the shower, and notice a camera place right where I strip, ugh those pervert are trying to film me again, I pick up a knife in my sleeves throw it at the lens, take the camera and smash it and I throw it out the window. Stupid fucking perverts, if it wasn't for the rules here I'd be bathing in their blood, they're delicious blood… I have a sort of love for blood, maybe that the reason I read some Pre-Panem books like Camellia and Dracula I even read a book about some vampires that shine, what was it called Light, dusk? I don't know, point is it wasn't as great… I strip of off my tight fitting training outfit, untie my black hair, letting it fall down to my shoulder blades, I slip into the blood, I accidently prick my finger on a nail that was left there… why the hell is there a nail in the bath? Ah who cares, I lick the blood of my finger and move on. I step out of the bath, as so as I washed my hair, I dried myself quickly; I just wanted to get the reaping started. I look through my outfits, I really like that blood splattered white dress, but not today… hm had yes this red one with red paint splatters will do., these red hells will go excellent with my lipstick, bright red with blood in it, ties the laces around my ankles on the heels and put on my red lipstick. I walk outside and see three admirers

"H-Hello Seleste, I was wonder if you'd go out with me." A boy from school asks. Then his sweaty friend intervenes

"Forget about Trevor Seleste, I know you like a man with big muscles" he then leans down and whispers "and one who can make you scream … in more ways than one." A boy with glasses casually pushes him aside

"Honestly Vincent you've no manners towards a lady, now Miss Seleste please excuse my ignorant friends, you are very beautiful, but it seems I could not keep them on a leash." He says, I look at him and sigh

"Keep you're stupid dogs on a tighter leash, kid if you don't I swear I'll end not only you but your sweaty friend here with the two inch dick." I says menacingly and walk past them, stupid losers.

I arrive at the reaping a little early, strange all reapings usually start at noon. I look around and see only a few of the "Brutal Jacks" aka the one who train till their muscles are huge. They're idiot for not being able to train as well as I can. And to the far left I see and old man, long hair going past his shoulders look at the platform where the reaped stand, he is very respected here, he often tells stories about the times of Snow, he also tells about how he couldn't compete, I think his name is Windstorm? Yep Windstorm… anyways with little time the town square fills up and I walk over to the old man. I sit next to him and begin to talk while the whole place does the whole song-and-dance, I don't care, I just wanna see the blood flow… The old man begins to talk to me.

"Y'know I didn't think that district two had such elaborate reapings… where I came from it was a sad event." He begins to talk… I don't know but I kind fell a little sorry for him, oh how I would love to slash his throat and end his life. Soon after our escort Axle Rohs, a man with long blonde hair is about to pull out a name and I stand up.

"I volunteer as the tri- WINNER of District 2." I stand up and our escort smiles and beckons me with his fingers.

"Alright that's what I like to see." I turn around and ask the man what his name is, he looks at me and says.

"My name … is Gale Hawthorne."

X~X Takuya Kizashi X~X

I finish making another wooden skull, placing it aside again; I start on another one from a small block of wood, when I hear a voice.

"Kizashi! Didn't I tell you to stop making skull half an hour ago?" The called out, I turn and just my luck it's my friend, Terra. I turn around and start making the back of the skull.

"What do you want, Terra I told you I'm not going to the reapings, I hate them, it an old stupid game the just entertained Yukianesa… not even worth my time." Terra grins and then sits next to me.

"Yea I know you hate em but c'mon Takuya you can at least come out of respect for the tribute." Terra says I sigh, shoved my wood into her gut and get up with a few skulls in hand.

"Fine I'll just but you have to carry my wood" I said pointed to a few fallen logs." she looks at it and sighs

"Fine, but man, why do you have so much wood, I can only handle so much before it ends up all over the floor." He says picking up the logs.

We make way to my house and she dumps my wood on the front porch. I walk upstairs and tell her to wait downstairs. I go up and take off my current clothes, a fur lined jacket, worn jeans and an old black jacket, I quickly put on a gray polo. Black slack with a shining silver streak down the side, a black jacket my favorite and some sneakers, I sigh and look outside, I still remember the night I was blamed for burning down the chapel… I walk downstairs and see nobody but my mother peeling an orange.

"Where did everyone go?" I ask, my mother looks up

"Miyako already left, and your Father's at work." It best if you head out you're already late." She says, eating pieces, I stroll outside to where Terra was waiting and playing around with my wooden skulls, she sees me, puts them away and walks with me to the reapings. Along the way girls stare at her and me and old people whisper. I guess the girls must think I'm hot or something. I really don't know why since I'm black from head to toe, save for my skin which is alabaster. My hair is as black as night, my eyes, nobody can tell where my pupil begin since my eye are black as well. I have a well-toned body, not exactly budging muscles but enough to tell that I'm strong. I walk along the way and entered the reaping without having my blood test the solider tried to stop me but I kept walking. I sit down next to an old man with long hair at the reaping as the reapings start, district 2 reaping are notorious for being long and more like a concert, comedy show, speeches all in one, this time the stage was the same one used for concert of the "Golden Age" when President Wilbur Stars, Alena Melody, and Harriet S. Rueman were in power, that's we're big shot concert were played as Panem started to disband the districts. Yukianesa changed all that, her ice cold grip put a tight leash on the districts, bringing them back. I remember the last concert there, I was only seven but an older kid took me to a concert by this metal band, Slashers, he says they were the reincarnation of a band from Pre-panem times with a similar name Slan, Slue, Slay? Something like that was its name. I turn my attention the old man.

"Oh Takuya… didn't expect to see you here. " He says looking down at a knife, it was old and had a bit of dried blood and rust on it, scratched on to the edge was some faded lettering "Ka- De –n" was all I made out. He looks at me with a half-smile

"You remind me of myself when I was young, except your were reaped four-"

"Five times" I corrected him.

"5 times, you're very lucky to not love anyone though, and have that love… taken away… well not taken away… I… missed my chance." I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Still my situation was worse than him being the scapegoat of District 2.

"I loved her… but I knew I couldn't compete against the blond boy she played in, have they taught you about the Mockingjay's Rebellion in Panem History?" I thought about it I never paid attention to Panem's history, mostly only Pre-panem history, a world where Panem was called America and where there were presidents like Wilson, and Roosevelt … all I remember was Shay's Rebellion and that was about it.

"Sorry, old man I don't" I reply, with a voice that lack in sympathy, he frowns a bit then looks up to the sky.

"Mockinjay's rebellion I partook in it and I was there when, First to-be President Coin was assassinated. I left to here because I could no longer stand seeing … her. Besides I didn't want her to feel bad for me…" The old man coughed… or rather it seemed he coughed, I look over at Terra, she was so into it, no surprise she was always into the stories people told, I could tell the old man was choking back tears, the only tears shed in District 2 are by babies or mourners, we never look at our past, despite the fact that several of us are marred and scarred by it.

"Thanks for the story old man, I'll be leaving now, see you later." I say, he nods and I yank Terra to stand and begin to walk to the 17-year old section. As I was leaving I noticed a girl, not just any girl… District 2's goddess, Seleste Jacobs, god I HATE that show off

I sit around and wait for the bone-heads to volunteer. I see Seleste volunteering, I look as she sway her hip her hair bouncing as she make her way up to the stage. I yawn waiting to see who'll volunteer this year until I hear my name.

"Takuya Kizashi" Axle says… my eyes widen, I sighed and walk to the stage a little slowly than Seleste, I grit my teeth and don't even look as the district as Axle raises our hand and proclaims us the tributes of district 2

~End~

Chibi: There you are! I love these tributes! Sorry I took so long you guys with CST testing and stuffs I've hardly have time to updates : BUT! I will try my best to update in the meantime I will be posting up oneshot to feed your hunger although these are form anime's so I'm not so sure that's you'll like them but here are the summaries for them.

Sunset horizon (Cardfight! Vanguard) – basically 3 new people come along cardfight blah blah

Otome Games (The world god only knows) Keima has to capture another loose soul except this time; it's not a girl who has the loose soul.

… Also yep Gale, ya like what I did there? (What you did there? I saw it) Finnick's son, Johanna's daughter, Katniss will make an appearance. Okay BYE YOU GAIZ …. OH WAIT I forgot some 60-70 years have passed since the "Liberation of Panem/ Mockingjay's rebellion" that's why Gale is an old man…

…also I need a beta… my current beta… is somewhat slow… I need two betas actually… a main and a back-up one…


	6. District 3 - Misfortune and Flirting

Chibi: Allos mon petite … - google translates readers- … sorry I DO know French just not much anyways here is chapter … 6 I think… District 3 basically oh and just to let you know after District 7 there will be an intermission aka something like this

"Snow Town"

I sat I saw who was reaped, I knew that the 8 boy and the 10 girl had no chance of winning 11 must have accidently reaped 2 girls… I knew who I was going to bet on

-A.N.-

I raise my glasses as I glance at who is competing in this year's games, I am a bit frightened, excited, and anxious all at once.

And I'm still looking for a beta anyone wanna be him/her?

XxX

Watching the reaping had me in a fit of laughter these were some ridiculous tributes compared to last year's Big 5 and allegiance

I will also include a bit of history to the past president such as Wilbur Stars and Alexia Brash… I'll include a list down below…

Now ONTO DISTRICT 3!

~Lexus Black~

"Ok now I just need to reattach this wiring and… done!" I murmur to myself as I finish a motor I had to complete for my schoolwork. I smiles proudly as I finished my work for school. Everything is ready and done for tomorrow… it is also the day that two student's chair will be empty, today is reaping day. I sniff around and notice there is motor splashed all over me. I sigh and go into the restroom; I take a quick shower and dry out my hair, and I smirk a little as I noticed the high power energy tester was let out I just casually plug it in and crank it to high force causing the lights to flicker and flash and I hear a high pitched squeal come from another room. Then I hear that same squeal yell out

"It's a ghost, a poltergeist a-apparition; help m-e-e-e." I giggle and pull out the energy tester; I feel a chill down my small frame and realize, I've been standing in the hall naked. I blush and sheepishly make my way back into my bedroom. I have to look good for the reaping so I pin up a part of my black hair, the part that covers my left eye, and look at my reflection, I stare at the baby blue orbs in the mirror, sigh and turn around to rummage through my clothes, hoping I find something other than lab coats and laboratory coats, which seems to be the ONLY things District 3 wears. I find a light blue sundress, a little wrinkled but still wearable, I feel around under my bed for shoes, I feel the straps of the pair I was looking for and pull them out, along with some red heels that aren't mine, blue sneakers and orange flats, I look at the mess and shrug, I slips on the shoes I was looking for, olive green sandals with straps the wrap around my legs til about my knees. I get finished and here small rock pelting my window. I giggle, it's the twins again. I walked downstair to where those two MUST be waiting for me. I open the door and sure enough there they are. Jake and John

"Hey there, fellas how are you two?" I say, they look at each other and begin to talk.

"We're good; we just pulled a prank on Goody Whitman…" John begins to say

"…like you said, ad boy was she mad!" Jake finished, they always have that tendency to finish each other sentence from time to time. Anyways there no time to lost today is a rather boring day since I have to keep everything in check for district 3, which means no pranks, no jokes, and no fun for today. It doesn't matter anyways tomorrow will be a fantastic day. So I wave my hand for the twins to follow me.

Fisrt up is the school, I look around and make sure nobody is hiding I toss a few spark grenades, harmless bombs which only create small sparks, in the halls, everything is clear here, I head up to the roof to make sure nobody is there the twins, following holding their hands like guns, I look out at District 3, it's a rather large district and I can faintly see the nuclear facility of District 5 in the distance. It's a breathtaking view, but I can't spend all day here, I quickly pace myself down the step if I spend more than 3 minutes in this school, I'll be around 4 minutes late to reapings, not counting it making it through the crowd by the front. I rush out of the school, the twins following suit with slightly confused faces. I look around where was I supposed to go next? Oh right the parts plant; I stride to the factory part of the district, I decide not to bother looking inside since children aren't allowed here, I asked John to give me a boost and let me sit on his shoulders, I sit up on them and look around, it's quiet, dirty and there is a stray cat biting fish bones. Everything is normal, I quickly go over and check the other area's the residential areas, the church which really has no significance (nobody knows what a church is for), the main area, then I hear my stomach grumble, I just realized I headed out without eating breakfast…

"Oh, you're hun-"John started but his stomach growled, then Jake's as well… and out of nowhere somebody passing by stomach growled too.

"Let's get something to eat before we go to the reapings it's 11 the readings don't start till 1:30." Jake said, John and I nodded and headed over to the nearest café, La cuisine du Maiden it was the most expensive café in District 3 (and rumored to be the most expensive next to the Capitol's Caelum café.) On reaping day, however everything is free; I heard this was due to Maiden Roseberri losing her only son, Gear in the 106th hunger games. We entered the café anyway and to our surprise it's mostly empty, everyone must already be preparing, we are greeted by Maiden, a fairly young woman only in her mid-thirties, short black hair in a bob cut, sad blue eyes, cream skin. She guides us to a table and asks us what we'd like to drink. I order some coffee and the twins get the same, everyone keeps telling me coffee will stunt my growth… but that'll be hard considering I'm 4'11" after we've had our meal and such we head over to the reapings the twins disappear as I walk up to the stage with the mayor of District 3, my dad. He clears his throat and begins his speech even before everyone has arrived. I peer to the side and see the district 3 escort Brendan Uriel. I look around the district ad my father continues his speech. I snap back to reality just to hear his last words.

"…and as usually I'll add my daughter's name into the bowl" he says dropping 6 closed slips of paper into the female bowl, they're blank nobody except my family knew, I knew that my father wouldn't want me to get reaped, Brendan then walks up, as he giving he small speech (while doing a little striptease mind you) I calculate the odd of me being reaped, even if my name was in the bowl, consider there being 2,753 17 and 18 year old in the districts and the papers being I predict that the chance of me being reaped are…

"Lexus Black!" Brendan yells in his boy-ish voice, I stand there, awestruck, I didn't even realize Skylia Shinya put her hand on my shoulder, then I realized someone rigged the reapings and if someone tampered with the female bowl someone must have messed with the male bowl but I didn't have time to think about it. I quickly regain my composure, step up to the camera a blow a kiss. Then I heard the boy's name.

"Scorpius Night!" Brendan says, now down to his boxers, Christ I can see why Rose Winwaters wanted to win so badly, this man in attractive. Then I remember Scorpius Night is my partner, I try to keep my smile, but I notice it slowly fades as he steps on stage.

X~X Scorpius Night X~X

"… So tonight I say grinning to a girl, in a small labcoat and fluffy hat. She nervously nods and scampers off, I grin another virgin, this one's a female. I smirk in triumph and notice scientists rushing about trying to get ready for reapings and making calculations on what are the chances of their kids getting reaped, my parents don't do that for some reason, well we aren't very used to the calculating district 3 we were originally from the capitol, but somehow a rat… Aloysius Sparkles accused us of trying to betray Empress Yukianesa, I swore that I'll make him pay even if it's just something to pull his heartstrings… what I wouldn't give to slaughter one of his kids… anyways that was my 8th person today, since this is the 110th hunger games I plan to flirt with at least ten people to keep myself entertained.. also because I feel like the people I should interact with should correspond with the last two digits of the games. I was already out and about some why not have some fun; I quickly stop by Maiden's café to look at myself in the window. I want to make sure I look perfect for the reapings, my sweat shirt is not wrinkled, my jeans are straight, my hair was a little frizzled… I didn't like that, I like a few of my fingers and push the hairs down, most of them stayed down, but some didn't I desperately try to get them to be with my hair style, how these strand stick out my short hair is beyond me. I finally get them down and walk off, just as I leave I see the mayor's daughter enter the café. So she really has no clue…

I stroll around the district eyeing different teens, either too busy or not all that attractive… then I notice a young girl with long light brown hair, sitting next to the café's in district 3, I walk by and decided to talk to her.

"Hello~" I say, in the most seductive voice I could pull off, she glance up at me with her icy blue eyes, trying to throw me off, but I counter her blizzard eyes with my stormy grey ones.

"Hi… what is it you need I'm making calculation on what the chances are of me and my sibling's chance of get reap-"I cut her off

"Don't do that, someone as beautiful as you won't get reaped, and even if you do someone will volunteer for someone as lovely as you." I say in a low, sweet voice. I could catch a slight hint of a blush.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! I-I'm … not … beautiful. So leave me alone!" she say trying to hide her face, I lift it up.

"I'm Scorpius Night, what's your name, cutie?" She blushes

"M-Marie, Marie Current" She stammers before wiggling away from my grasp, I smirk and it takes off from there, it turns out she was a senior technological researcher for the 3rd division in here, I didn't recognize her until she held her hair up and put on her glasses. So that's who she is… she was cute... I might try and flirt with her again. So that's the 9th person… I'm guess the majority of the district must be either at the reapings or their homes, I guess I'll head to the reapings.

To my surprise I found the reaping area empty, save for a few boys and older woman… I glance around for someone and see someone sitting alone, not scribbling down notes or staring into space, just sitting there. I quickly make my way over and let the poison flow from my mouth.

"Hello there, are you waiting for someone?" I asked, the person looked up and said

"No… well I was but now I'm not." He says in a small boyish voice. I look at him

"Well mind if I sit here with you?" I say with a sincere smile. He nods

"My name is Luke… Luke Erts "He says quietly, so he's a boy, eh? Well he's not too bad looking, maybe I'll flirt with him again like hat Marie girl…

"I'm Scorpius Night"I say sweetly, he looks completely uninterested, am I not enough? Or is he just straight? I'll try one more thing before I move on. I begin fanning myself and ask

"Do you mind if I take off my sweat shirt, it's a little warm out here." It was only half a lie the sun shined, on where we were sitting, he looks at me and silently nods, I usually wear a muscle shirt underneath my top but this time I didn't I made sure he got a good view of my fit body, and tattoo's that are unknown to district 3, I see him trying not to notice, but I soon see he can't help but stare at me… his mouth slightly watering, so I skipped the flirting with this one… not my intention but it's not a bad catch.

"C-Can I come over later... tonight I wanna study your b-b- I-I mean tattoos "Luke says, I put my shirt back on and look down at him.

"Sure you can, and maybe something else." I wink at him and his face turns lobster red.

I catch sight of my friends, Liney and Clayon, both of them looking around trying to find a suitable place to be; they spot me and rush over forgetting their search of a comfortable place,

"Hey Liney, sup Clayon!" I greet causual they both greet me and we begin to talk about things hardly relevant to the reapings, then they say goodbye and head back to their search, we can't talk much now since reapings are about to happen but afterward we all head towards Maiden's café and pig out. I think I should join them actually.

I stand up, just as the area get flooded with people, I sit down next to look again, who now has a nervous look on his face. I sigh as I wait for the mayor to finish his speech, then I see Brendan Uriel step up and give his small speech, accompanied by the previous winner Skylia Shinya… Brendan starts stripping while giving a speech; he stops at his pants to take out the girl name…

"Lexus Black!" he yelled, with a smirk on his face, he seem like he would be a good fuck… oh what am I saying… nah no denying it held be a good fuck. Skylia walks back and put her hand on Lexus' shoulder, Brendan then strip down to his boxers, it's amazing how that man, former guitarist hasn't been shot dead yet, I notice several of the females blushing madly and even envying Lexus for being so close to Brendan. Brendan then takes out a name from the male globe.

"Scorpius Night!" He says, I reeze for a minutes, I look around looking for any volunteers… a couple minutes past before I just causally walk up to him, everyone waves away, while Lexus tries to smile and I just stare at them…

X~X

Chibi: DONE! Finally! Done, done, done! This was overdue by 2 days but I'm working on my final which include, Analyzing and do alotta work on the Crucible for English, studying and do a project on the war on terrorism and how Us is trying to uphold its claim as the only superpower for APUSH and a TON of cover letter for Virtual enterprise… on top of that I have to try desperately to bring my grades up in algebra II (I and quickly sinking) but I'll try and get district 4 up ASAP I'll start typing it in Virtual enterprise class tomorrow. That is if Imgur lurking doesn't get me first. Aside from that I just realized my Wolfbane and Rye Kuna have been in 2 (I think) SYOT together… so there is going to be a little bit of hilarity between the two and thanks to the Ying Yanger for Scorpius and Little Spade for Lexus. I am terribly sorry if they did not come out well but I am typing these at like midnight with a massive headache, still smelling like sweat (the things I do for love.) anyway District 4 shall be fun since I love the ocean! … Dang it! I forget a portion in Scorpius' part… lemme fix that right now (I literally just went back and put the part with his friends.) … ok done now thank you all and see you all next time!


	7. District 4 - Graves and Suicide

Chibi: Heya all, I noticed that you guys didn't review on District 3 is something wrong or off? I'm sorry but if I don't review I get a little demotivated in the sense that nobody likes my stories… but I will they my best NOT to give up anyways here's the moment you've all been waiting for District 4, this time I'll start with the male.

X~X Billy Trout X~X

I sit along the shoreline, staring out at the sea, smiling as my dark eyes reflect the blue water, the dark color contrasting the bright blue color, I run my finger across a few of my scars on my body, as I toss on a towel and head home., I walk in and see my sister Quinn, dead asleep. I shake her awake gently; her light brown eyes flutter open, as she looks slightly confused.

"wh-wha? Oh Billy Is it-" I nod answering her questions, she gets up and head towards the shower, I simply dry off and look inside my closet for a proper shirts, I search around for a bit before finding a blue pinstripe shirt, throwing it on and waiting for Quinn. I start to make breakfast, some potato pancakes, some nice herbs and fish omelet, topped with some caviar (which is cheap here) I finish it over with some French toast. I set down two plates. One for Quinn and one for me, some leftover in the pan for dad for when he comes back from the early morning Quinn then enters, wearing a lovely silk dress, the bottom is blue, with a couple of dolphins embroidered on it. It was our mother's dress. She always wore it and Quinn wore it constantly as a sign of respect, it was a little big on her, but it looked lovely. Alongside that she wore some blue swimmer's goggles, some blue and black flats and kept her hair up with a starfish barrette. She looked lovely, I pulled the chair out and let her sit, I sit down and we eat in silence for about ten minutes before she speaks.

"Are we going to the graveyard today?" she asks quietly, we usually go twice a month to visit our mother's grave. Our mother was lovely women, with a heart of gold and the strength of ten men. However even the strongest can't defeat the ocean. It was stormy day when our father told us the news that my mother alongside some of her friend were killed in a storm, while lobster hunting. They just found my mother's body, her sister and the wig of an older lady, the rest were never found.

"Yes we are, Quinn it's reaping day and we should pay respect in case we get reaped, now eat your omelet before it gets cold, I know how you hate cold fish." I say, eating may omelet, we soon both finish and stand up I take the dishes and wash them, I leave a note for my father, for when he comes back. I take Quinn's hand and walk outside. It's an unusually cold day in District 4, the morning clouds still haven't rolled over to District 10 or District 9, whichever one of those districts is closer. The air was humid and cold, the mist and fog from the ocean, making the district unsettling, I meticulously walked over to the Odair cemetery. At the cemetery I see a handsome young man, placing some flowers and a shell shard necklace on two graves.

"Hey! Drake" I yell the boy sits up and turn he waves towards me and stand up and walks towards, my mother's grave. I walk over and sit down, as Quinn gathers the fallen flower and begin to weave them into a flower chain.

"Hey Billy, visiting your mother's grave?" Drake asks, I nod, Drake Odair son of Caspian Finnian Odair and grandson of Finnick Odair, the Odair family line doesn't change much… old people say Drake looks exactly like Caspian and that Caspian looks exactly like Finnick. No surprise

"So Drake how's your dad?" I ask, Drake looks up then at me

"He's the same as usual, I'm just hoping I don' get reaped this year, since it IS my last year… what about yours?" Drake asks

"Same as always still working, he's trying to find a girlfriend similar to our mother but no luck so far." I response While Quinn continue decorating the grave and praying to them.

"Well your mother was one of a kind. Nobody can replace her. Anyways what you say we hurry along and get to reapings? They're going to start soon…" Drake says, I shake my head

"No I Think I'll stay here for a while and pray for a little bit longer" I say, Drake nods

"Oh, in that case I'll be heading home. Meet me up later so we can head to the games together, Cordelia is sick today so she can't make it." Drake says, I just nod and watch him as he leaves the graveyard, I watch him leave, and God is he attractive. I quickly shake him out of my mind and pray with Quinn, I don't know why we pray or when we started praying, but we do, I heard from and old woman who survived the rebellion that we pray for the spirit to move on. We stop and sit next to the grave, I take out a small piece of dried fish and some bread, my mother never liked fancy food. I place it on the head stone. I started to wipe the water collecting on it and can still read it.

_Here lies Leilani Trout  
Loving mother, daughter and sister  
Survived by Moses, Quinn and Billy Trout._

I stand up and bring Quinn with me, we need to go to the Salon, our hair is a mess from the mist and fog. Within short time we are there, several children getting their hair done, paying and rushing out to get a good spot so they can see the two that are going do their deaths, I walk around to a woman and she looks at me and hugs me.

"Oh my goodness, well if it isn't Billy trout, twice in as many months. Come sit darling sit I know just what you want and of course for you cute lil' sister there too. I'm trying this new method here so it'll only hurt for 22 minutes."

"WHAT!" I yelled to my stylist, she giggles

"I'm just kidding, boy now let me start!" She said, her name is Lana and she is a stylist, she is a nice woman but a little to dramatic for my taste, she always tries to find me guys and girl to be my boyfriend or girlfriend. Anyways with short time she finished my hair, just how I like it, a Mohawk with white tips. She then begins to work on Quinn. While I wait I hear three familiar voices.

"Yo Billy Boy"

"Billy!"

"Hey Billy" I turn around and see my friends the Aquamarine sister and Pete Hills.

"Hey guys! Where's Alexandra?" I ask looking around

"Oh she already left. For the reapings she got us a spot." Amelia says, she turns to Margaret who is holding Pete's hand

"So you ready to go?" Margaret asked I turn and look at Quinn; she is finished and just looking in the mirror.

"Yeah c'mon let's bolt." I say and we take off we reach the reaping just as they're about to announce the male, it seem that the female is someone name Ceta, I recognize our escort is Celina Diona.

"And our lovely male tribute isss... Billy Trout, now come up sweetie." I gasp, I just arrived and I am already chosen, Quinn gives me a hug and I am escorted up by Yukianesa's soldiers. Well this is fantastic… oh well maybe I'll survive.

~x~ Ceta Blornds ~x~

I slowly wash off the grime and fish smell off of me. As I finish I shake my body, shaking of some water droplets, and stare at the mirror, It a little strange to see my face without a smile, so I perks up my lips and a good smile adores my face, showing the freckles scattered around my nose and cheeks, my eyes sparkling a bit. I dry of and head to my room; I peer inside my closet trying to take something that won't show off to much I don't wanna find "the One" on reaping day. Heavens no I know how cupid plays and he loves to make fun of me, and what worse day to remember the day I meet my loves than a day 2 children get sent to their death. Why am I thinking of this I already have a- HAD a boyfriend, the most popular boy Todd Ceanna, son of a previous victor had asked me out… I became a popular girl, something I never wanted to be… it almost hurt being so popular, even after he left me I was stuck in that little circle of stuck-up snobs. I slowly put on some skinny jeans, a blouse and some brown boots. I slowly head outside when I hear my sister whisper

"Hey, Ceta still haven't used the razor I see… Well it's no surprised really." My sister Georgia says, she always hated me… I've been trained in the career academy, I know I can escape here, I love the sea in District 4 but I don't want this, I get nothing I want, I run out the house as I slowly feel choked. I run until I crash into a wall, I look up, it a small restaurant, Leviathan's Belly, I sigh and enter. The waitress comes over

"Ceta Blornds, hello not her with Rai-Rai or Victoria?" she asked I shake my head,

"Hello, Mai-Lee, I'll have some smoked salmon and some Chai tea." I say, not looking at her

"Certainly, Ceta oh and good luck for the games." She says with a smile. I sit quietly and look around, nobody I recognize, some boys I find extremely attractive. Why can't cupid make them fall in love with me, the boys who don't care about looks or social standing ones that'll love me for me… I head Mai-lee setting my plate down. I turn and look up at her.

"Here you are Ceta, have a nice meal this one is on me!" she says before leaving. I smile at her and go to eating, just as I'm about to take a bite I hear someone call my name, I turn and see Diana, Minerva, Apollo, and Mars, the popular girls.

"Oh my gosh! Ceta have you heard Koi Ceanna is bisexual" Diana says, I quickly put a smile and eat before they try to stop me

"Forget that! I heard that Bob Ray and Rachel Lee got together again. Can you believe him?" Apollo says Minvera then pushes her out of the way. I just listen to them ramble on about gossip and sex and such… I quickly shut down and down my food as fast as I can. They all begin rambling again this time on how hot some of the boys are. I decided to not get in because these girls are so shallow, something that I'm not; I leave in the middle of a heated argument between Apollo and Minerva with Diana trying to calm them down. I begin to run before they notice and reach the reapings, I collapse on a beach chair reserved for the elite; an attendant tries to get me off.

"O-Oh you're Kai's girlfriend, I'm severely sorry, miss." She say and walks away, I fall asleep and wake up just in time for Celina to finish her speak and go off to the girl's bowl, she is about to pick a name before she speaks again, then I see my ex Todd and his little brother Kai come this way.

"And the girl for district 4 is..." Celina say

"ME, it's me I volunteer." I yell as my ex comes closer, Celina looks surprised, my ex is right next to me. Before he insults I bolt up to the stage. Celina shakes my hand and I stand up with a big smile. Then she calls the male. Billy Trout was his name. He was kind of cute, Oriental-like but not my exactly style. He steps up we shake hands and we look at the crowd. Koi Ceanna then closes the reapings.

X~X~X

Hey guys me again! Sorry these were kinda crappy I was very sleepily so I didn't work as hard, and thanks to The Yin Yanger and The Crimson Pen for Billy and Ceta and sorry Crimson but there was quite enough to make a 1.5K section for Ceta… -sad face- anywas District 5 next I will try my best to completely it lickity split! Ok Bye Bye now!


	8. District 5

Chibi: this chapter may be short due to the fact that I wasn't given much to work with buuuut I'll try to make the best of it anyways let's continue on shall we?

X`X`X` Holly Mills X`X`X

I'm still at the reaping hall, just sitting, waiting for that requiem bell to ring, for somebody for an innocent child to get sent to meet their grisly demise… just like when our victor won. She was left her partner had tried to kill her, her allies betrayed her, but she managed to pull through, she tossed her token in that pressure cooker and cried out. Those careers heard her and rushed in without another thought. She immediately shut it closed and turned it on. The screams, oh those horrible screams, even those they were raised to kill, I can't help but feel sorry for those tributes, all for the sick entertainment of the Empress, Eris Yukianesa I can't help but feel she is a crazed child who loves to see blood, if only she could have been stopped, if only President Flora hadn't assigned her as a military leader. But sitting here spouting what ifs won't help me. I have to comfort some children… I know they'll be crying… I hope I can help them, but also I can't help but feel that something terrible will happen these games. I don't know if a child was picked, maybe district one got a ruthless killer again. Or maybe the new game maker set up some sick mutts to slowly torture us, like they did in the 108th games where Everlot Raines was killed when he… urg a tear runs down my cheek as I remember him, a tender boy just 12 years, killed in one of the most brutal ways in hunger games history. At least his partner, a kind girl from 12 held his hand and mourned his lost. I could tell they were suffering…

In short time I reach a usual hangout where young kids hang out, it takes me a bit of a while but I reach there, I finger my hair getting leaves out of it long redness, being a tall girl is hard especially, when the kids hangout at a place that where one has to crawl. I look at them, some have face of stone, other have liquid faces, that looks as if they could slid right off at a moment's notice, I notice one girl in particular, her name Merry Quills is terrified, her face is all scrunched up, she looks like here face could burst into tears at any minute. I slowly walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"It's alright" I whisper, I hold her close and she begin to cry silently. I let her go and take out a small box of chocolates from my pocket, I give her one and she gently smiles, then slowly one by one I comfort the kids, assuring them they are not picked. I crawl out of their hideout just in time to return to the reaping hall I quickly check myself in the reflective surface of the walls, my red hair is slightly messy and still have a leaf in it. And my green eyes don't have their usual shine. I step into the hall and sit down, at my section, the hall isn't even full when the mayor and our escort, Mars Brunis steps up in his fashionable outfit, always dressed for the occasion, last year out escort was Francis Sonata, beside him was our victor, the girl who had cooked the final careers. I shiver as I look at her; I knew she was looking at me, after all my mother was friends with her…

"Ladies and Gentleman of District five…" I tune out the mayor… I always do he's some big fat man who loves the games, even travelling to the capitol to watch the interviews in person. Then Mars steps up and with his gloved hand he takes out one slip of paper with the Empress' insignia on it.

"Holly Mills, you have been selected to be District five's female tribute!" I gasp and look around all eyes are on me, and I look at the stage and see the Empress, and her ice cold grip on my throat, choking me… suffocating me, before I know it I'm yanked up to the stage by one of the Empress soldiers. I find this bittersweet because despite the fact I was chosen. A girl of 12 wasn't going to be chosen for another year…

X~X~ Rezzy "Rez" Dern ~X~X

I stare at the reflection of the beautiful sky, today is a sad day, and the day another kid gets his death sentence. Nobody from district 5 has won since Mad "Maria" one came close but Victoria Maylee ended that… I really don't like how this will end, I feel bad… my sister might get reaped she's got a good chance… but then again so do I … I'm a little sad . I carefully inspect the sky as if it would fall and crush us. Maybe it would be better that way, but the sky is so beautiful, its beauty shouldn't be wasted on us… slave to the Mad Empress of Panem… It never used to snow in District 5… but now it does, after the Mad Empress took throne.

" Rez" my friend, Yia calls me, I look at her, staying completely silent, my mind focused on the games I brush my gingery hair out of my eyes and get up. I followed Yia to the reaping hall; where we find it empty, save for a few soldiers and a couple of girls gossiping. Yia looks at me and smiles, how can she keep such a calm, collected face while we face death? The thought of me being reaped is enough to make me cry.

"Rez, let go get something to eat." She says and pulls me along the main street of District 5, where all the good food is, Yia always wants the best on reaping day. I spend time looking at the shops they're storefront's covered in poster of before the Empress, a poster advertising Wilbur Star's campaign. Another one reminded everyone of Liberation Day, the day when the mockingjay liberated us all only to get re-captured… Yia get us some good food, winebread with goat butter, mini omelet and curry buns. We are eating as we head back to the reaping hall. I look at the sky once more and see a mockingbird fly by. Sometimes I wonder what's it's like being a bird… ok now I'm turning into a hippie.

We get herded into the reaping hall, separated by age only… I guess they didn't wanna bother with order this year. I munch on a curry bun looking up at the high platform, the mayor's voice echoing throughout the big tin can of a hall and finally reaching our ears. The people of district 5 don't even fill half of this hall. I munch on a curry bun, my blue eyes staring at Brunis , as his gloved hand reaches into the reaping bowl.

"Holly Mills!" he yells out, no surprise… it's always an older girl. I sigh and begin to eat my mini omelet. Yia leans over and starts to crack joke. I laugh so hard I hardly hear Brunis call my name. It isn't until a soldier pushes me forward that I realize. I've been sentenced to dance with the devil. I smile at everyone and wave silently. I make my way up where I see my partner, a tall girl, very solemn. Holly was her name well it's not much but I have to make do with what I have. These games are sure to be interesting.

~~~XXX END

A/N: changing this form the original A/N, wah I'm so sorry you guys I had this thing lying around in my hunger games folder for ages! I was planning to upload this on the 3rd of July but Anime Expo rolled around and then the post con depression set it and summer school started… I'm sooo sorry! Anyways I wasn't given a lot to work with but I tried my best. Thank you to Little Spade and PopperNickle for these two fantastic tributes. I apologize if I couldn't not capture them right. Anyways District 6 should be up by the time I finish summer school in 2 weeks. Keep reading, review and supporting thank you!


End file.
